Her Mind is Made Up
by AuraAuthor
Summary: After the war the 8th year students that returned stuck together closely. That might be why some interesting relationships developed... but none was more interesting than what was happening between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. One-shot Dramione Fluffy Lemons and Language :)


_**I love Draco and I blame Tom Felton, I don't think I would like the character nearly as much if I couldn't picture Tom in the role. There is something about Draco and Hermione that just makes me smile. This was just bouncing around in my head and I had to write it down. Rated M for a juicy lemon midway through the story. I don't own the characters… AA.**_

Her Mind is Made Up

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Madam Pence had closed the library an hour or so ago but had left her working. She really couldn't concentrate on this stupid transfiguration paper anymore. She closed her book and stretched. It was well after midnight and she needed to head back to the dorm. She waved her wand and quickly put her books and supplies away. She'd get some sleep and come back in the morning to finish the assignment.

She grabbed her pass from Madam Pence just in case Filch was lurking around. She didn't want to get stuck doing detention with him again. Pulling the heavy wooden door closed behind her she suddenly realized she wasn't alone in the hallway. "Malfoy?"

"You have been in that bloody place forever Granger. What the hell were you doing?"

She raised her eyebrows in a look of surprise. "I was working on an assignment, but the bigger questions what are you doing here? And how long have you been out here? Are you waiting for me? What the… hell… are you doing?"

He smirked at her and she felt a jerk in her stomach. "I was hoping to catch you Granger."

"For… for what purpose?"

"Have you given my offer any thought? I figured you would make a calculated decision."

She glared at him. "Your offer is inappropriate Malfoy," she growled at him.

"What's so fucking inappropriate about it Granger? You aren't with Weaslebee anymore so why can't we?"

She shook her head. "I'm not that kind of girl," she said as she pushed past him.

He followed her down the corridor and it didn't take long for his longer legs to catch up to her. "Granger," he said reaching out to take her hand, "I know you want this and you know I want this so why can't we have it?"

She stopped and stared down at his hand holding hers so gently. She closed her eyes and allowed herself for a brief moment to imagine what he was talking about. She looked at him then and he met her gaze. His silver eyes bore into her hazel ones and she suddenly wanted him to kiss her. "We can't have anything Draco," she said softly. "You are the Slytherin Prince and I am the Gryffindor Princess. There can never be anything between us."

She pulled her hand away from him and started back down the corridor. She only got a few steps before he caught her again. "Princes and Princesses are destined to be together Hermione."

He placed a warm hand beneath her chin and tilted her face up to his before capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle but she could feel a much deeper want within him. When he pulled back to stare at her she shook her head at him. "I'm sorry Draco," she said before sprinting away from him.

She was back at her usual table with several books spread out before her and at least three feet of parchment stretched out across the table. She heard a deep chuckle and glanced up to see Draco with a Ravenclaw girl she didn't know. She watched them for a moment as he laughed and pushed the girl's hair back behind her ear. "So much for undying love for me," she muttered.

She felt his eyes then and glanced back up to find him staring at her. She felt a tug on her heart and she wanted to run to him, but she fought the urge. Instead she smiled at him and hoped that was enough to keep him from giving up on her.

Draco had been different after the war was over. When he had finally revealed his true character and fought against Voldemort they had all developed a sense of respect for him. His parents were on house arrest and he had been mandated to return to Hogwarts for an 8th year as part of his sentencing. There were not many of the 8th years left and they had all stuck together at first which is where their unique relationship had come from.

After Harry and Ron went off to Auror training she quickly realized that she and Ron would only ever be just friends and he had agreed. She saw them frequently but there was still a hole in her heart that needed to be filled. She glanced back up at Draco and smiled again. A plan was forming in her brilliant mind and she suddenly knew just what she wanted to do.

Draco glanced back at the small piece of parchment in his hand. It smelled like vanilla and honey and he couldn't help but inhale the scent. She had sent it to him and it had made him the happiest he had ever been. He felt certain he could cast a patronus based on this one memory alone. He glanced back at the note and read over it again.

Draco,

Follow the trail you find on the third floor tonight at nine o'clock. HG

He climbed the stairs to the third floor and grinned at the green snakes that glowed along the stone floor of the castle. He knew the floor was charmed so that he was the only one who could see the snakes and he wondered just what she was doing. He followed the trail to a round door that reminded him of a Hobbit house. He knocked on the door softly and it opened slowly.

He stepped through the opening and immediately recognized the room of requirement. The room was toasty with the warmth provided by the fire in the large fireplace. A pallet of sorts was on the floor in front of the fire piled high with pillows and a comfortable looking white duvet. "Hermione?" he said closing the door behind him. "Where are you?"

A giggle caught his attention and he glanced towards the sound. She walked towards him slowly dressed in her school uniform. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen even though he saw her like this every single day. "Draco," she said with another giggle.

"May I ask what this is about?"

She smiled broadly. "It's about us Draco. I thought about what you said and I've decided that you are right. There's no reason that we cannot be together."

"Do you mean it?" he whispered.

She nodded. "What made you change your mind?"

"Good old fashioned jealousy."

He stared at her perplexed. "What?"

"I watched you earlier today with that girl from Ravenclaw and I realized that if I was pissed about her even looking at you then there was more to us than I cared to believe."

She grabbed his green and sliver tie and pulled him towards her. "So Mr. Malfoy, I'm yours for however long you'll chose to have me."

"Forever," he said before his mouth closed over hers.

The kiss was passionate and she fisted her hands in his hair so that he couldn't break away. "Open for me," he said against her lips and swept his tongue in to mate with hers when she complied.

He tasted like tea and smelled like parchment and ink. She was enthralled and suddenly could not get close enough to him. She felt the warmth of his hands push beneath her blouse and touch her skin and she moaned against his mouth. "Draco," she whispered.

"Hermione," he responded.

And then she was falling landing on the soft pallet of pillows. She propped up on her elbows and watched him as he undid his tie and toed off his shoes. He knelt at her feet and slipped her shoes and knee socks off taking the time to plant wet hot kisses along her legs. She moaned again as his mouth reached her thighs and arched up against him. He moved on top of her then and joined his mouth with hers while he settled comfortably between her legs.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," he said against her lips.

"How long?" she asked pulling gently back from him.

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"The Yule Ball."

She chuckled. "Sure Draco."

"Hermione if you had not been with Krum that night…"

"Don't," she said. "Just live in this moment."

She kissed him and the conversation was forgotten. She helped him unbutton the top three buttons on his shirt before he pulled it over his head. He then went to work on her blouse and had her stripped to her brassiere in a matter of seconds. He growled at the white lace and cupped at breast in his hand. "So beautiful," he murmured before using his mouth to suckle her nipple through the fabric. She arched against him and he used the opportunity to unclasp her and reveal her completely to him. Her breasts were creamy mounds with soft pink nipples that begged to be licked.

He went to work driving her crazy as he licked and suckled her breasts until she was bucking beneath him. He slipped a hand beneath her skirt and his dick grew at the dampness he found on her underwear. "You are so fucking wet Hermione."

She bucked against his hand and he sat back from her. He unbuttoned her skirt and hooked his thumbs beneath the band to slide both her skirt and underwear away from her body. Her core was wet and pink and he had to touch her or he might combust. He slid a finger along the slit and grinned when she moaned loudly. "Such a pretty pussy," he crooned to her. "So sweet and warm and wet."

He slipped the tip of his finger into her and she gasped at the contact. He leaned over her to capture her mouth again while he pushed first one then two fingers inside of her. She was wet and tight and he could have easily come in his pants if he had not developed some control over the years. Neither of them were innocent, but he would be the last man to have her and she would be the last woman he would ever touch.

He began to piston his fingers in and out of her slowly allowing the intensity to build as he licked and sucked at her breasts. She gripped his shoulders as she bucked against him and then she moaned again loudly as her arousal gave way to orgasm. He pulled his fingers from her and licked the moisture off and she sighed in contentment.

She pushed him down on the pallet and unzipped his pants. She wiggled them down his legs and threw them onto the pile of her clothing. His arousal was tented inside of his black boxers and she didn't hesitate to pull it free. "Oh my Merlin," she said staring at his erection.

She leaned over and took the head of his dick into her mouth and sucked gently. She pushed the foreskin back from his sensitive head and licked the drop of cum that had gathered at the tip. She kept a firm grip as she lowered herself onto his dick and when he was completely sheathed inside of her he moaned. "Fuck," he said through clenched teeth.

She raised herself up slowly and brought herself crashing back down on his dick with a moan. She threw her head back as she began to move up and down on his shaft and he grew more aroused watching his dick disappear in and out of her warm folds. Hermione started to increase the pace and he could fill her tightening around him. "Come for me," he said to her and she did immediately.

He didn't give her time to recover from her orgasm before he had flipped her onto her back and slammed his erection deep into her core. Her walls were still pulsing from her own orgasm and the feeling was delicious. "Merlin Draco, I'm going to come again," she groaned out.

"Please do princess," he said as he continued to piston in and out of her rapidly.

When he felt her tighten around him again he gave into his own orgasm and filled her with his seed. She continued to pulse around him sucking his cock dry. "Merlin why did we wait so long," she said as he collapsed on top of her.

"Because you weren't convinced that I was also the Slytherin Sex god," he said with a smirk.

She cried out softly when he pulled away from her and cast a quick spell to both clean them up and prevent conception. "No children?" she said with a pout.

"Merlin no, not yet anyway. I want to fuck you more first and I understand that those little brats can get in the way of good time."

She giggled and pulled him back towards her before kissing him soundly. "So what now?" she asked.

He pulled off his ring that carried his family crest. "Now you wear my ring to show everyone that you belong to me."

He pushed the ring onto her wedding ring finger and it immediately sized itself to fit her perfectly. She stared at it in the firelight. "This is just the beginning isn't it Draco?"

"Yes princess it is."

 **Eight Years Later**

"Cassie hurry up," Hermione shouted up the stairs. "We need to be leaving. The party starts in fifteen minutes."

"Remind me why we are going to that brat's birthday party?" Draco asked from the doorway.

"Because we are his godparents and you only turn two onetime Draco."

"But Hermione they have like seven kids! We have been to more two year old birthday parties than I care to admit!"

She kissed his cheek. "Quit whining and grab the portkey."

"I'm ready," a blond haired and brown eyed little girl yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I can't wait to see little Fred! He is my favorite!"  
Draco glanced at Hermione. "She will not be a Weasley," he said matter of factly causing Hermione to laugh.

They each grabbed hold of the portkey and as it was finishing its countdown to departure Hermione smiled at Draco. "Well if she can't be a Weasley maybe her sibling will have a chance."

Draco's eyes grew wide as the portkey whisked them off to the Burrow.

~ FIN ~


End file.
